Forget me Not
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: T.K Takaishi came back to Odaiba high unannounced to a few friends. But he brought something with him… the lost of his memory for Hikari. Can she be the one to bring it back and all be back to normal? Or will everything have a new twist in the matter? Tak


****

Authors note: I'm back for a short period of time. I just wanted to say, my writing ethics has improved and I don't plan on writing digimon stories any longer. So after this one… this is the end unless there's some magical person out there that could pull at me to get another story, but at the time… I doubt if anyone could. Anyway, enough about that… time to start the story! Please **read** and **review.** Criticism is welcomed.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I don't own the characters in this story. I just own the plot. At least I believe I do.

****

Forget me Not

Part I

By: Hikari Kamiya Takaishi

It's been four years. Four long years at that. It seemed as though Takeru Takaishi forgot us all growing up. He used to keep in contact every so often with me… but lately, lately I haven't gotten anything from him. Not a letter, not a post card, not a phone call. What am I suppose to do? I send one every week to him… and still**_ nothing._** Nothing for the past four months. I thought maybe it's because of everything he's in, basketball, tennis, Spanish club, writers club, work, yearbook, journalism… but then again, I'm just trying to make it sound like he's doing all of these things just to make myself feel better.

Tapping my pencil on the side of my desk, and leaning my head against the palm of my hand I gazed at my blank sheet of college ruled paper in front of me. I'm actually suppose to be taking notes, but how could I? I can't get that boy out of my head! It's like he's drilled in my mind! It aggravates me. It's been so long since I've seen him. Why should I even care what he's doing? How he is? Or even what he looks like now? Maybe because I still have feelings for him? But no, no that's silly. I can't have feelings for a boy that I haven't seen for a while… can I?

"Miss. Kamiya!"

My head quickly jolted up as I could feel all eyes penetrate on me. My face had to be all the shades of red possible. I took a gulp, "Yea-yea-Yes." I managed to stammer out. If it was left up to me, I would drop this class in a heart-beat. But no, I have to have it in order to go to Tokyo University of All girl's academy.

The teacher squinted his green-beady eyes at me and slid his glasses down his nose. He looked over the top of his glasses, I could tell I was in quite some trouble. Whenever Mr. Takashi did that… it meant something serious. "I have a proposition to ask you for."

Gulping I nodded. "Miss Kamiya I want you personally to come up to the front and tell the class about the war I was just talking about."

_great._ Was the only thing that was going through my mind at the time. He had to call on me out of about a hundred students he just had to call on me. I think he did that only because he knew, knew I wasn't paying any attention to his lecturing on the gulf war. Sure, it was a war, and a war that killed many solders. But why should I have to go to the front of the class and re-say what he got done announcing? What is that showing me? That I can repeat his every-word and get by with it and not listen? We learned this back when we was in junior high school. it's the same story told over and over and it never changes. But I guess all teachers has their different ways of teaching.

Slowly getting to my feet the bell rung. Relief finally sprung through my body letting me Slouch my shoulders down and let out a large sigh. Finally. I was hoping it would ring soon. As what they always say, _saved by the bell._ I know when I get out of here to thank the secretary for ringing it.

As everyone grabbed their belongs and things, I grasped a hold of my two notebooks on my desk and shoved them quickly into my backpack. I clutched a hold of my history book and science and before I could leave the teacher announced:

"Attention class, before you all leave you have an assignment." Groans escaped everyone's mouth. Including my own. "You have a ten page report to do on the gulf war do next Monday. I will pair you all up in partners and I don't want any hissing about who your with understood class?"

"Yes, Mr. Takashi." They all groaned, still grabbing their belongs. A few actually made their way out of the classroom while others was stuck.

"What was that class?" He asked placing a hand beside his ear waiting for them to say it in a more enthused, exciting voice.

"YES MR. TAKASHI!" They all announced louder and more sarcastic than ever.

"Good, now you all may go now." He exclaimed as he took a seat in front of his desk, shuffling papers around. "Oh Miss. Kamiya." The teacher began not even looking from his glasses. "Don't leave the class just yet."

My foot was just about out the door as I could also curse at myself for not be the first to run out that damn door.

Walking up to his desk he never looked at me and just said, "I have a new student coming and I'm putting you with him Hikari. He needs some good guidance. He's graduating with you and all, and I think it would do you and him both some good to be paired up together."

He made it sound like I was in trouble at first. I thought that he would tell me that I got lucky and that tomorrow I would have to talk about the war. But to my relief, I was saved with only the minor help of a new student. "Yes sire." With that I tried attempting to walk out the door one more time…

"Hikari." I stopped again, at the same spot. I cringed. "This student has went here before. I was told to partner you up with him. They said you both would work fairly well together."

_Well that's good._ I thought with a deepening sigh. Someone who knows me, someone who's been here before? Who? Who could that actually be? I just shrugged the thought off. So what if I knew this person before. So what if I went to school with him. It doesn't mean he knows me now and I know him now… right?

Walking out with my books clung to my chest a small squeal of happiness from behind me came, "Kari! Wait up!"

Turning around I smiled weakly at a long violet hair girl with wide glasses on her face. She was like Mimi, only difference was… she was a bit more smarter than the pink hair girl. Don't get me wrong, Yolei, always tried to mock Mimi in every-way but came to find out… they were to different people and neither one of them had the same mind. "Hi Yolei."

"Did you hear?" That was the first thing that actually exceed out of her mouth. Strange enough. But what could I say? I didn't hear anything. Nothing. Probably because I never wanted to get to involved into our school gossip. I happen to be more worried about entrance exams and homework than say, who said this and who's doing that.

"No." I exclaimed walking down the hallway and stopped at my locker and gazed deep within my friends dark eyes.

"There's a new boy. He's supposedly is a complete cutie." She always was drawn to cute gorgeous men. It was like Yolei.

"Oh really?" I didn't know what to say. Something simple at the time sounded right… right? I mean what else could I say?

"Yeah. I heard that he's got these magnificent blue eyes and this blonde hair. They say he's a complete drop dead hottie!"

"Hottie huh?" I smirked to my friends remarks. So she was a little overboard with the cuteness of a guy. So what girl isn't? We all dream of that great looking guy someday. Just sometimes, everyone's dreams are a little more than what it should be.

"Completely. I seen a little bit of him and oh my god Hikari. He's like, so your type."

I quickly glanced at my friend as my book had fallen to the floor. No one said that a boy was my type. No one. Not since T.K has left. He was the only guy that was my type. At least, I always like to think so.

"Hikari, you dropped your book." Yolei exclaimed picking my book up for me and dusting it off. She glanced up from her glasses, just like the teacher did to me. "Is everything alright Kari? Lately you've been acting strange."

Rubbing the back of my neck I smiled sheepishly to my friends comment. "Oh everything is fine. Just been busy that's all. I mean we only have half a year of school left and I guess I'm kinda exhausted that's all." I lied. I never lied to my friends like that before. I felt shameful, but I had to do it.

"If you say so Kamiya." She exclaimed placing her hands behind her head as I placed the fallen book in my locker. I sighed looking at the picture that was in my locker of me and T.K. I missed him. I missed him a lot that is what makes me hate him right now. I missed him so much that it drives me insane. Doesn't he know what he's doing to me?

"Hey Kari why don't me and you hang out tomorrow after school?" Yolei exclaimed as I closed my locker and began to slowly walk down the hallway to the two double doors that had an exit sign above the top.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well why not? It's been almost forever since we actually hung out in a while. Plus, I can always bring Daisuke." She nudged me. I couldn't help but throw that cocky grin on my face. Daisuke, has always had this crush on me and my way of making him jealous was by T.K. Even though that meant T.K getting jealous also. But it was fun in a way to see both boys squirm. Yes, evil is what you may call it but I consider it as… who cares the most? Obviously T.K doesn't.

"I guess it won't hurt."

"Sure it won't hurt! It'll do us all some good! Hanging out again like old times! Oh and let alone… I'm bringing Ken." Her and Ken's relationship has exceeded over the past year. He transferred to our school and started to hang out a lot with us. Comes to find out he had a crush on Yolei. Which is a complete shocker to us all. But hey… if it works for the two of them then it works for the rest of us.

"Oh." I exclaimed.

While passing by the main office of the school I had a feeling, a feeling to look in. It was strange. For the first time I had that feeling that I needed to look into the main office like someone or something was there that I needed to see and doing so I seen the blonde hair boy. He seemed kinda… down. I stopped and stared a little harder… that hair, that facial features… it couldn't be. No. It's not him. I won't allow it to be him.

Thinking that the door flung open as he was about to walk out the principal announced, "Mr. Takaishi you'll be starting with us tomorrow morning correct?" The boy nodded with no answer coming from his mouth.

I frozen still. He didn't, he couldn't have, there's no way I heard, it was a dream right? I didn't hear that his name was Takaishi right? I mean it's some kind of sick joke right? My mouth slightly opened, "T-T.K?" The boy quickly glanced over at me squinting his mystical blue eyes. It was T.K, I could recognize those eyes anywhere. No one else had them. And that scar on his forehead… it had to be him.

"Do-Do I know you?" He asked shoving his hands deep within his pants as he stared helplessly in my eyes. I noticed something… it wasn't T.K. No, this was someone else. I could see it… embedded deep within his eyes.

I took a gulp. He doesn't remember me. But why? "It's, It's me Kari."

T.K shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't remember anyone by the name Kari." He exclaimed and slowly walked away.

I felt like I could have cried. How could he forget me? How could he not even care?

"Kari." Yolei softly announced keeping her head down, "I was going to tell you-" She paused, as her feet began to swing back and forth on heel and toe. "I was going to tell you it's T.K that's coming back. He, he lost his memory Kari."

I felt like someone stroked me in the chest with a knife. My mouth opened slightly but no words came out. Tears only flowed down my cheeks. My friend, the man I had always waited for, lost his memory.

"Kari don't cry there's a way he can get it back. I swear to you. They said it was a minor concussion and that well, some things are lost but family, friends and loved ones aren't. Maybe getting back into his heart is something you can strive for?" Yolei exclaimed placing a hand on my back.

I slapped it away. I didn't want to be bothered. I didn't want anyone's help. I wanted to be left alone… at least… for the time being that is.

****

TBC…

Authors note: This was only suppose to be a one shot fic, as you can tell it's going to be a many part fic. I don't know where the idea actually came from but I figured hey what the hell right? Anyway, the more reviews I get the happier this author will be to write another chapter of this story! So please… REVIEW! But if not… I guess this fic is done then.

Hope you enjoyed your stay!


End file.
